In the areas subject to heavy snowfall, a great deal of human effort as well as a large amount of money is required to remove snow from roads, railways, air ports, cemetary and the like.
Traffic conditions on roads and railways, however, remain badly degraded, with the top speed and capacity of cars or trains severely limited, since the width of the cleared surface of the road remains narrow due to snow drifts formed in the snow removal process and due to the adverse effect on the road surface itself.
In recent years, the snow removal techniques have improved as apparatus for removing snow. Known heating and melting apparatus are provided with oil burners or gas burners for melting a substance such as snow, asphalt or the like. These are, however, unsolved problems in known methods for removing snow, and small pieces of ice from roads, railways and the like. It was impossible to obtain a fully wide area for snow drifting and method for removing the snow effectively.